marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Vol 1 326
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = George Pratt | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | President1_1 = Gerard Calabrese | Quotation = What are you doing here, boy?! | Speaker = Captain America | StoryTitle1 = First Sign, Part III: Burn Out | Writer1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Penciler1_2 = Hector Collazo | Penciler1_3 = Steve Ellis | Inker1_1 = Mark McKenna | Inker1_2 = Andy Lanning | Inker1_3 = Steve Moncuse | Colourist1_1 = John Kalisz | Colourist1_2 = Malibu Color | Letterer1_1 = Phil Felix | Editor1_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Synopsis1 = Teen Tony Stark is attempting to integrate into the society of the present day by enrolling at Columbia University. One other student, Chap Walters, suggests signing up for Professor Alden's class, but Tony finds out only when he's nearly face-to-face with her that she's his old girlfriend, Meredith McCall. Before he has to worry about being recognized, a sudden blackout covers Manhattan, leaving Tony's chestplate as one of the only remaining active sources of power. While everyone else scatters in panic, Tony takes two Iron Man gauntlets and traces the source of another power signal to an underground tunnel where he finds Captain America and Thor battling agents of Zodiac over the terrorist organization's trans-portal device. Stark leaps in to help with what little power he has, allowing the three heroes to escape with the machine on its own flying transport. Tony manages to adapt the Zodiac tech to his own and get a signal out to the other Avengers to meet them at the barrier on the Brooklyn Bridge. As they work together to figure out a way to use the trans-portal to escape the barrier, they have to deal with the mounting problems of the barrier's effects starting to extend to all forms of energy, the panicking populace on a rampage, the portal's limited time window for use, and the fact that Tony has no energy in his chestplate left to spare to make any plan work. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Trace (a studentess) * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Upper East Side ******** ********* ******* Midtown ******** ********* ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** **** ** * ** *** *** Items: * * * * and * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = "The First Sign"—Part 3 of 4 Continued from THOR #496! Only Cap, Thor & Shell-head can save New York City from the all-new Zodiac! But can Iron Man discover how to power his armor in a world without energy? | Notes = * In this story, Tony Stark's strategy for appearing in public while maintaining the secret of the temporal shenanigans that resulted in him replacing his older self of the current timeline apparently consists of openly using his real name and whenever someone asks his relation to the famous industrialist, denying any. At the beginning of the issue, he also thinks anyone that knew Tony Stark at M.I.T. would think he "seemingly vanished off the face of the Earth for a decade or so." For some reason, he seems to have an unclear understanding of the status of his counterpart from this timeline. Publication Notes * This story contains a letters page, Printed Circuits. Letters are published from Felix Grecco, Robert Moroes, and Nick Caruso. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}